Hear the Night Crawl
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Duo is captured, believing no one will rescue him. Heero does. But why? Angst, depressing, weird. Shounen ai, 2x1x2


Hear the Night Crawl  
  
Author: Gabrielle MoonBeam  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (it belongs to Sotsu, Sunrise and Bandai)  
  
Archives: My page, FF.net. Want it? Ask.  
  
Warnings: Depressing, incomprehensible, dark, shounen ai. 2+1+2  
  
Notes: My muse is on the move with more angsty stuff. *glares daggers at Cielo* The little poem-thingies are mine.  
  
-------------  
  
Listen to the wind  
  
See the night crawl  
  
When you're alone  
  
Can you feel it at all?  
  
-------------  
  
Duo's hands pressed against the cold, metallic wall of his cell. Everything in the small, confined space smelled of Death, of decay. Duo's clothes were tattered and torn, hanging limply from the too-thin frame.  
  
A humourless smile clawed at Duo's face, emotionless violet eyes stared numbly at nothing. The palms of Duo's dry, wounded hands slid against rough, rusted metal.  
  
A silent chuckle hovered on Duo's lips, unbidden.  
  
"Where's your hero now, little street rat?"  
  
Violet eyes closed, a painful sneer twisted torn lips. Ah, his demon was here. The one he heard in his thoughts every day, every minute. The faceless, truthful and bitter being, denying the American any peace.  
  
"I see. He has gone to his princess."  
  
And how Duo wanted to tell the demon to shut up. How he wanted to pound at the thing's chest with heavy fists, screaming obscenities. But it always told the truth. And Duo could do nothing but to wait for the lies.  
  
"He won't save you this time, Duo. It is time you save yourself."  
  
Yes, the demon was correct, as always.  
  
With a small wince and the protesting ache of overworked muscles Duo was on his feet, wobbling unsteadily. He placed one palm against the wall, his jaw working steadily, the weight of his unwashed braid heavy upon his back.  
  
No one would hear him scream, so Duo did not do it.  
  
His pride was the only thing he had left, the dingy little cell his home for infinity. Duo touched his side with shaking fingers, battling the nausea and the little grey dots of mist in his vision.  
  
Peach-cream digits brushed over sore, broken ribs, pressed against them accessing damage.  
  
Duo's violet eyes swept the room, too familiar with it. Where was his hero now, indeed?  
  
The pads of Duo's fingers touched a patch of wet, deep black canvas and drew away. The only lamp in the room cast its yellow glow upon the patches of blood coating Duo's fingers. He was bleeding, slowly but surely.  
  
Gathering his thoughts, Duo pushed himself away from the wall, taking a few staggering steps towards the heavily barred door. Fists rested against it, knocking without too much force, a small, helpless sound.  
  
Duo knew no one would see him again, knew he'd be here until he starved. And he knew no one cared.  
  
Okay, so maybe Quatre would care, the little Angel.  
  
But surely not Heero, the emotionless bastard.  
  
Duo chuckled, a tired, bitter sound as he lay against the door without any energy. Why would Heero care about him anyway? It wasn't as if Duo was anything special to the Japanese boy, nothing for him to notice.  
  
The American moved his head, pressing a slightly chubby cheek against the door. And why did he angst over it? It was worthless, a waste of time.  
  
And what did he have, but time? At least, as he was confined here in this little cell without any hope for rescue, he had the goddamned minutes all to himself. So why not ponder about everything possible? Why not fill the silence with a running monologue in his head?  
  
"So this is what you've been reduced to. Pitiful."  
  
Lips pulled back from teeth, Duo's face contorting. He snarled at the being, at the words it spat out at him.  
  
Duo felt so sleepy, so tired and aching. He wanted nothing more than just to curl up and whimper, nothing more than just to fall asleep and never wake up.  
  
Yes, he did know he sounded pathetic.  
  
With another painful burst of energy, Duo pulled back from the door, standing on his own two feet. The gentle sway of his body was lost to him, as he contemplated the noise that had echoed in the hallway behind the steel of the door.  
  
The sound of gunfire, the acidic smell of gunpowder wafting to him under the doorway. Duo had a little sparkle of hope, wishing for rescue.  
  
And his rescue came. In the form of Heero opening the heavy door, gazing at him with listless blue eyes.  
  
Duo couldn't smile, couldn't acknowledge the meaning of Heero's being there. He didn't have the energy to feed false hopes of caring.  
  
"So. You came."  
  
Duo stated, eyelids drooping, body swaying as though something was tugging it gently back and forth. Heero stood, motionless for a while, silent and deadly. After a little moment, the Japanese pilot reached out a hand and touched it to Duo's cheek.  
  
"You're alive."  
  
The words were wondering, silent, whispered, and Duo wanted nothing more than to just feel warm because of them, wanted to believe Heero cared about him.  
  
"Yeah. Barely."  
  
Duo could feel Heero's arms come up on either side of him, tugging him closer to the Japanese boy's smooth, hard body. A little chill from the open door rose goosebumps on Duo's neck, sending small shocks down his spine.  
  
Heero supported him, starting to edge towards the doorway, towards freedom.  
  
But Duo was just too tired, too lifeless now to even care about the prospect of being safe, too tired to face another day faking happiness.  
  
Heero wasn't going to allow Duo to die, it seemed, as the Japanese pilot shifted, lifting Duo up to carry him. Weak fists pounded against his chest once, then fell limply into Duo's lap.  
  
Violet eyes burned holes through Heero's skin.  
  
Then, with a little sigh, Duo gave up, falling into unconsciousness and left Heero all by himself in the hostile base, struggling to get them both out.  
  
Heero's blue eyes stared forward, no feeling in them.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Why did you come for me?"  
  
It was something that broke the silence, this little sentence. Heero lifted his head from his folded arms, straightening himself in his chair from his half-sprawl next to Duo on the bed. The braided boy stared at him, violet eyes carefully locked up, bandaged and weak body resting against a soft mattress.  
  
Heero didn't answer.  
  
And Duo didn't care.  
  
The silence was there again, oppressing, but neither of the two boys did anything about it.  
  
Duo's eyes flicked upwards, watching the dull grey of the ceiling. Heero's head had lowered back onto his arms, his elbows touching Duo's torso just barely. Maybe the bastard wanted something to remind him that Duo was still there.  
  
Words tickled Heero's lips in the cavern of his mouth, silently pleading to be set loose. Heero had no idea as to what the words may be.  
  
Duo was the first one to look into the other's eyes.  
  
He stared at Heero, stared like he'd never seen him before. Heero tried not to blink, not to admit defeat to his emotions.  
  
Duo's lips tugged upwards, a small, flickering smile touching the curves. He lifted one hand, settling the frail fingers against Heero's cheek, the tips of them brushing against wisps of dark hair.  
  
Heero didn't move. But he watched Duo intently, calculating.  
  
"I won't drown you in any pretty, sappy words."  
  
Duo spoke, his voice still a bit hoarse from dehydration. His fingers caressed Heero's skin with soft sweeps.  
  
"But, thanks Heero. I owe you my life."  
  
And something that Heero couldn't quite grasp was hidden in that statement, something wild and dangerous.  
  
"Now get the hell out, so I can sleep!"  
  
Duo's hand tousled Heero's hair, mussing it up even better. The Japanese boy gave an annoyed grunt, but made no move to get up from his position on the chair, his arms still resting against Duo's side.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The hand stilled, fingers curling once in the silky tresses before letting go. Duo shifted, on his face a pained grimace. Heero observed him, saying nothing.  
  
"Okay, Heero. You've made sure I'm feelin' like shit, so scram! Shoo!"  
  
Ah, this flow of words was close to the Duo Heero knew, not the one that had been staring at him with haunted eyes in the cell and just a few moments ago. Satisfied, Heero sat up, but didn't move from his chair.  
  
"Why do you make me feel like this?"  
  
The words slipped out, catching Heero by surprise. He bit his tongue.  
  
Duo's wide violet eyes regarded him for a moment, before their corners crinkled with a sorrowful smile. Something was glowing in the violet, a dull light. Heero didn't know what it was, just that it made him feel even more odd.  
  
"I'm Death. And everything in this world always comes to it in the end."  
  
Heero shook his head, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"No."  
  
Another melancholy smile.  
  
"Then go out, Heero. And live happily ever after."  
  
The Japanese boy stilled for a bit, contemplating Duo's words, analyzing every hidden meaning. Finally, he stood up from the chair, laying his arms to his sides. Heero's fists clenched.  
  
"No."  
  
Duo closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm not worth it."  
  
Heero took a few steps towards the door, towards the outside world.  
  
"Goodbye, Heero. May you know happiness."  
  
Duo opened his eyes, watching as the turned back of Heero stilled. He frowned a little, seeing the white-knuckled grip Heero had on the doorknob.  
  
"There is no happiness for those who kill. No happiness for Death."  
  
Heero wrenched open the door, walking out of the dimmed, dark room, his back so tense it was about to snap. A click sounded in the hallway as the door slid shut once more.  
  
The Japanese pilot stood with his back against the door, not knowing where to go.  
  
Inside the room Duo's eyes slid shut with a soft sigh.  
  
And everything was as it used to be.  
  
----------  
  
So when the Darkness comes  
  
And you're without shelter  
  
Who will you run to?  
  
Come to me  
  
And I'll kill you  
  
---------- 


End file.
